


A Broken Tiger

by DivineDeath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Breathplay, Cutting, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Humiliation, James being an arsehole, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Moriarty is Alive, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Torture, Triggers, james dom, kidnap, mormor, sebastion sub, slave - Freeform, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineDeath/pseuds/DivineDeath
Summary: James is bored and angry meaning the man is dangerous. He needs something to entertain him or rather someone, Sebastian Moran is that perfect someone to bend to the criminals will.
Kudos: 7





	1. Animals

**Author's Note:**

> How Jim and Sebastian meet.

It was dark outside, James didn’t even realise until he looked over at the clock that counted every second that past 

Tick, tick, tick 

It was driving him insane. The criminal licked his dry lips and looked down at the laptop in front of him, that’s enough work for one night. He’s barely slept but now wasn’t the time. Moriarty pushed his chair back and got up from his desk before closing his laptop. Another job well done, maybe it was time to indulge in a little bit of relaxation, he hadn’t been with another man in a long time, he was getting too wound up with work but a criminal web isn’t going to keep itself a float. Besides it was horrendously boring in the house, nothing but old paintings of nobody’s hanging on the walls and the odd bodyguard walking around the grounds, boring. James needed excitement and he knows just the place for it.

The consultant grabbed his coat as he stood at the front door slipping out over his well tailored charcoal suit. 

“Shall I get the car ready, sir?”  
A low voice rang from behind him as he turned around and looked the slightly taller man in the eyes with his own dark one. 

“Yes, Sullivan” James replied with a faux smile as the dark haired man slipped out the front door to one of their many cars. 

Sullivan had been working for James for little over 5 months, he was well behaved and the criminal only had to punish him once or twice. Nothing brightens his day like a little bit of electrocution. Sullivan learned not to mess with James and has been on his best behaviour ever since. No one working for Jim dares to confront the man unless they have to, no one cares for him or brings him something to eat or reminds him to sleep, why should they? They are there to protect him from outside threats not himself. James knew he was the biggest threat of all.

The criminal slipped one of his butterfly knives into his blazer pocket and then looked himself in the mirror. Moriarty looked evil, there was no other way to put it. His dark eyes sunken in his skull with dark rings around them from lack of sleep, his skin pale and jet black hair slicked back. Somehow he still managed to look rather handsome despite all of the obvious flaws. As charming as ever.

Moriarty opened the door and took a deep breath letting the air fill his lungs as he closed the door behind him, the car was running and Sullivan ready to go. He slipped into the back and pulled the door shut. 

“The Velvet Blue Club, I have some friends that need to see me. If you’re a good boy I’ll let you tag along, sully. Now wouldn’t that be fun?”  
Moriarty chirped out as the car pulled away, tires working against the gravel as he drove the car out the tall gates and onto the roads of London. 

“Yes, sir. Thank you” Sullivan said as he kept his eyes on the road almost scared to look back into the rear view mirror and see the look on the psychopaths face. 

The rest of the drive was in silence, James looking out the window. Occasionally he tapped away on his phone, probably to a new client or someone of importance the way he was replying so fast. Sullivan didn’t dare concern himself with Jim business and just parked the car. 

“We are here, sir”  
Sullivan said as he looked back at Jim who was smiling madly. 

“come on then.”  
Jim chirped as he got out the slick black car and looked around as he slid his phone back into his pocket and started to walk towards the building that was large and lit up with LED lights. Sullivan stayed a step behind Jim as he looked around. People seemed to be enjoying themselves as this wasn’t any normal club, oh no. Sullivan was about to have the shock of his life time and Jim was loving the anticipation. 

He walked over to the man guarding the door, he took one look at Jim and let him and Sullivan passed with a nod. The criminal was well known here for all sorts of things, story’s circulated about James Moriarty so more true than others but most people seemed either terrified or interested but one man as a lot more interested in the criminal than all the others; Sebastian Moran. Lucky for the coronal Jim is here tonight.

The criminal walked into the club with the music blaring and people dancing, the smile of his face oddly unsettling as his dark orbs skimmed over the crowd of people dancing and drinking. Most of them men, shirtless men in tight leather trousers, there boys in hardnesses and tight leather collars around there neck. Sullivan’s heart started to knock against his ribs as he looked around, men looking at James like he was a piece of meat ripe for the taking. Though the small Irish man didn’t seem to shy away from the eyes that followed him around the room. Inside he walked over to the bar and order a glass of whiskey and a pint of beer for Sullivan. The man took it and then walked over to the lounge area with Sullivan. It was a lot nicer than the main floor. Music a little calmer and the dancers fully naked. Young men walked around serving drinks and women danced on stage, live BDSM sessions taking place right in front of them. 

Sullivan went pale as they walked passed a skinny boy sucking off his master, making eye contact with Sullivan for a moment before he received a harsh slap from the man who was choking him with his cock. The bodyguard just shivered but couldn’t help feel his trousers become uncomfortably tight as he sat down at a table with James, sipping his drink as he turned his attention to the stage. 

James must have seen the look on his bodyguard face because he was chuckling now.  
“Awh, come on sully. Don’t look so shocked.”

The man looked at James and gulped. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Party time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting a little heated

Moriarty and Sullivan where three drinks in. The criminal stuck to whisky and Sullivan to pints of beer, though Sullivan wasn’t really who he was looking for not that James was looking for anyone specific he just needed someone that would entertain him for a night. A one night stand. 

Gotcha, a six foot short haired man standing at the bar, muscular with broad shoulders and fierce eyes. This was going to be fun. Sullivan followed the others gaze and knew his job as Jims company was over.

“I’ll head back, boss. Call me when you need a lift back”  
The hitman said as he finished his pint and stood up. James just nodded as his eyes didn’t leave the other man who was across the bar. Sullivan left and Moriarty got up, it’s show time. 

The criminal walked up and stood next to Moran ordering another drink. The forth whiskey.   
“You look lonely”  
Jim said as he looked at the taller man, dark smirk gracing his lips as the sniper turned his head towards James.

“So you’ve been watching me?”  
Sebastian asked amused with a half smile. He was quite a handsome man, Sebastian but he always marked himself down for the scar across his face. Moriarty thought it was hot. Of course he would, masochist. 

“Just a little, then again how could I not?”   
James picked up his drink and then looked around the bar, public flogging. Neat.  
“Come and get a table with me, don’t be boring”

The criminal tilted his head giving the other a proper once over before he picked up his beer and gestured for Moriarty to lead the way which he did, finding a table close to the stage where a younger boy was crying and withering as his master hit him, again and again and again. Moriarty looked over at Sebastian to see he watching, good he likes that sort of stuff. 

The criminal sat down and sipped his drink, he began to feel the alcohol course though his blood and made everything a bit more dulled down.  
“What’s you’re name”   
The criminal asked as Sebastian turns his attention to him. 

“Sebastian Moran, coronal Sebastian Moran. And you are?”  
The hitman asked smoothly as he took a gulp of his beer. He thought the small quirky man was rather charming though there was something about his eyes that stayed dead, even when Jim was smiling his eyes were unemotional, blank. There was only teeth and muscles clenching no real joy, well not all the time anyway. 

“James Moriarty, call me Jim.”  
He held his hand out and Sebastian took it, shaking the others hand as another cry was echoed through the bar. 

Both looked over at the stage where the naked boy passed out with blood running down his back, men that sat in the front sees stroked themselves as subs cowered behind their masters. But James and Sebastian just watched, interested on there faces as the boy was dragged off and James laughed.

“Come here often?”  
Sebastian asked, it was a bit of a cliche line but he was genuinely interested. 

“Only on good night, works busy.”  
Jim said as he noticed Sebastian move a few times, trying to get comfortable. Awh poor thing had a hard on. Jims smile darkened as he lifted his Oxford brogues and pressed the flat of his foot against Sebastians thigh. 

Sebastian did indeed have a hard on, blood was just his thing and James as appealing.   
He tensed slightly as he felt the others foot edging closer to his crotch, jaw flexing before he took a breath and relaxed.   
“W. . . Work? What- erm work do you do, Jim?”

Moriarty licked his dry lips and watched the others expression closely as he moved his foot in between Sebastians legs.  
“I’m a consultant, looking to hire actually”

Jims voice was overly sweet, almost sickly as Sebastian stifled a moan as pressed against his foot. The hitman was now painfully hard.   
“Oh.. oh really? And who are y-you looking to hire?”

James rocked his foot as he watched the other male melt in his seat, Moran looked around as he saw a few people glancing there way but most were focused on the two men double teaming a woman on stage, two gay men playing footsie under the table wasn’t really a big deal.   
“A personal bodyguard, know anyone? Sebby?”

Sebastian groaned and then nodded his head as he rocked his hips, fuck this was hot and he was so close. . . Oh god he’s cumming, Sebastian is coming in his pants in the middle of a night club because of Jim.  
“Ahh. . . Fuck me, yeah I-i I’m a ex soldier. Oh god, fuck”

Morans breathing was all over the place as the other man brought his foot away, pants now soaked in his cum but he didn’t care that was so fucking worth it. 

“I suggest you come back to mine for drinks and we can talk about it”  
James said as he smirked, amused as the other sank into the chair trying to catch his breath. 

“Only if you promise to wash my pants”  
Sebastian mused with a half smirk.

“Deal”  
The criminal said as he finished his drink and took out his phone texting Sullivan to come and pick them up.  
“I should tell you I’m not any old consultant, wouldn’t that be boring. I’m—“  
But Jim was cut off by Sebastian learning in. 

“I knew exactly who you where for the moment I saw you from across the bar, James Moriarty, consulting criminal”  
Sebastian said as he downed the rest of his beer. It’s not like he was hard to forget after being all over the news and on all the TV screens in London. Sebastian knows exactly who Jim is and he wants more.

Jim raised is eyebrow as he huffed a laugh and then tapped his hands against the table as stood up.  
“Well, what can I say? It’s hard being a celebrity”  
Jim winked and Sebastian rolled his eyes as he stood up and took the mans hand. This was going f to be fun. 

Sebastian glared at anyone who even dared to look at Jim, he pulled the other thought the club. Every so often a stay hand would pinch Sebastians arse or slap Jims but they took no notice and continued to walk until they reached the doors. Walking out into the car park just as Sullivan pulled up in the same black car and got out opening the door for Jim. 

“Who’s that?”  
Sebastian said as he looked Sullivan up and down, clearly armed but not as tall as Sebastian. Him chuckled in amusement. 

“Calm it, Tiger. He works for me. Sullivan is harmless. . . Unless you’re on the opposite side. He’s trigger happy you see.”  
Sebastian huffed and then felt Jim pull him into the car and he glared at Sullivan. 

One in the car he looked at the Irishman sitting next to him.   
“Tiger? That’s a strange nickname, why?”

Jim shrugged as he looked around the window.  
“The scars, how you try to fight all the prying eyes away like I’m yours, it’s cute. Tiger fits you”  
Jim explained as he looked over at the other man who gave a smile.

“Oh- right. I don’t mind. I like tigers”  
He looked away as he realised how childish that sounds but his head was brought back up to meet Jims gaze when the criminal grabbed the snipers jaw firmly and looked at him. Jims dark orbs stripping him down to the bone, making him feel exposed and open. 

“I should keep you, Sebastian Moran”  
Jim said before leaning over and kissing him. Mouths crushed together as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and then brushed his tongue against his. Jim closed his eyes and hummed into the kiss, tasting the other. Beer and cigarettes, not the best combo but Jim really didn’t mind, not too much anyway he could sort of the details out later right now he just wanted to explore the others body. 

James pulled away first and licked his plump lips as he breathed.   
“not bad, sebby. I’m going to enjoy keeping you”

Sebastian nodded in agreement as he couldn’t quite believe what was happening. It was a dream come true, wasn’t the only thing that came.


	3. Lost puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James takes Sebastian home and decides if he should keep him

The rest of the car ride was full of sexual tension. James could see how aroused Sebastian was getting as he sat there in his cum soiled pants. 

The hitman felt like there was no air left in his lungs, they burnt and screamed for oxygen as his cock twitched to life again. They drive for a little longer, street lamps occasionally illuminating their features as they exchange small touches and little kisses. The car stopped and Sullivan turned the engine off, stepping out. The dark haired man leaned down to opened the door for Jim but Sebastian had already pushed it open from the inside, taking the consultants hand and helped him out. The bodyguard just huffed in annoyance and stepped back, hands behind his back. 

“Nice place you have here, better than my apartment” Sebastian said as his orbs wondered over the beautiful house, vines covering parts of the walls with an arch that hung over the front door, it was expensive but screamed James Moriarty all over. 

“I should hope so, cost me a pretty penny”  
The criminal said as he walked it the door and opened it, pulling Sebastian in by his hand and then let go as he hung up his coat, the hitman did the same. 

“Do you take all your one night stands here of am I just special?”  
Sebastian teased with a hum as his hand wondered down to pinch moriarty arse 

“Oh, now that would be telling and who said it was a one night stand?”  
Jim walked through the corridor and then led him up the wooden stairs, the steps creaking under their weight.

Sebastian gave a chuckle and followed the consultant up like a lost puppy railing behind him.

They got to an oak door and James pushed it open so they could enter the dimly lit room. It was large and the street light poured in nicely through the window giving it an intimate feel. Moran closed the door behind them and turned to James, eyes almost black with lust as Jims looked black in the dim light.

“Well, take this as my job interview”  
Moran said as he stepped closer to Moriarty.

“I’ll rate you on performance”  
James quipped as he grabbed the taller mans shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. Eyes closing as he intertwined their bodies, fitting together like pieces of a jigsaw. Morans hand wondered down to rest in Jims arse, giving the rounded globes a hard squeeze before James pushed him into the door, tongues dancing as he groaned. Eventually Jim pulled back and held Sebastian against the door. 

“Down Tiger, you touch where I tell you too. Tonight you’re mine, understand?”  
The mans voice wasn’t playful, it was sharp and dark with lust dripping from it. He was looking at Moran like he was a piece of meat and the coronal loves it. 

“Playing hard to get?”  
The hitman said as he grabbed Jims wrists but the bastard wouldn’t budge.

James didn’t answer, he pulled Moran to the bed and forced him down onto the soft silk bedding. That dark possessive look came over his face as he licked his lips. Moriarty started to unbutton his shirt and then dropped the expensive garment to the floor, hand moving through his tendrils.   
“pet, you talk far too much for my liking. I suggest you take of your clothes and get on your knees”

Moran did just that, he was good at taking orders after all. He took off his shirt, pulling it over his head and then his trousers and pants, dropping them to the floor and then slipped off the bed and got on his knees in front of Moriarty. His dark orbs looking up at the man like a needy puppy.

James used the time to strip, dropping the rest of his clothes until he was only in his black boxers. His eyes wondered down to the mans thick length as he licked his lips and watched as it bobbed. Moriarty then walked over to his wardrobe and opened it. It held all sorts of toys handing up some in boxes. James picked out two.

Sebastians jaw dropped as he looked over the leather straps and whips, all the different vibrators and plugs. Everything looked far too big to even think about putting into the hitman. He wasn’t trained for any of that. 

Jim turned around and saw the mans jaw hanging. He gave a dark smile and then chuckled.  
“Such a good, slut. You already know what to do”  
Moriarty put the large ball gag in Sebastians mouth making him whine in protest but made no move to stop the other man. Moriarty buckled the straps and then slipped a pink collar around the mans neck, pulling it tight. 

Sebastian didn’t expect this, he really didn’t but it was a nice surprise. James could see how much the sniper was loving it because of how swollen the mans cock was. Sebastian looked up at James with need then whimpered and moaned.

“There, there”   
James cooed as he then grabbed Sebastian hair and pulled him up then pushed him over the foot of the bed, bending him forward. He then moved his cold hands over the snipers back making him whimper in anticipation.

Moran felt his face hit the soft bedding and willingly spread he legs for James. His eyes closed as he drooled onto the mattress. 

The criminal pulled his pants down and let his voice Bob free the sight making him leak already.   
“So pucker, I’m going to enjoy making you scream”  
James leaned over to a near by table and opened a bottle of lube then smothered the cool gel over his fingers.

Sebastian couldn’t see what was happening but the pop of the bottle gave in a vague idea, it made his stomach flutter as he started to rut against the bed, like a bitch in its heat. Soft moans escaping his mouth as he pressed his cock against the mattress. 

Moriarty quickly caught on to what the other was doing and gave a fake chuckle before he grabbed Morans hip and pushed him down.  
“Such an eager, boy. I like the noises you make”  
James whispered the last part just to make Sebastian concentrate on what he was saying just that little but more before he pushed two fingers into the soldiers tight arse. 

Moran whither and pushed back against the fingers the breeched the tight ring of muscles. It felt so strange being so vulnerable to a man who was capable of killing him at any moment but that was all part of the fun. It made him grow even harder. 

Pushing in he licked his lips and added a third finger twisting his hand slightly as he plunged them deeper, crooning them just slightly to brush against Morans prostate.   
Moriarty pulled his fingers out after another few minutes of preparation.   
“Look at you, practically sobbing with your wet little cunt open for me.”

Moran groaned loudly into the gag as he felt his whole stretch, making the most obscene noises. Jims slender fingers felt amazing inside of him so good that he groaned as they where took away, gargling as he pushed his arse up, he needed something to fill him.

James couldn’t hold back anymore, he took his leaking cock and pressed it against the others hole before pushing in. Moriarty was long and thick, he fit Moran perfectly.   
“Fuck, you’re just full of surprises”  
James said, voice strained as he groaned in pressure. 

Moran withered and yelped as he was entered, it burned so good. Eyes rolling back as he pushed against the others cock, all too much and not enough.   
“MMHHH!! Ahhh.. ahh..”  
Eventually the sniper saw through the white hot pain and started to regulate his breathing again.

James laughed as he thrusted into the man, slowly fucking him into the mattress. Jims hand wondered up and grabbed Sebastians blond locks, pulling his head back making him whimper. Jims other hand pressed against the mans hip, keeping him in placed as he stared to pound unto him, hard and fast. 

It was almost too much for Sebastian, he sobbed into the gag as drool ran down his jaw and dropped onto the bedding. Tears brimmed in his eyes as James slammed into him again and again. Despite all this the pleasure did start to mix with the pain. Soon both men were covered in a thin layer of sweat, huffing and puffing as Jim fucked Jim senseless. 

Moriarty occasionally gave the others arse a slap as he edged himself closer to his climax. Moaning as he buried himself inside the mans tight arse them pulled almost all the way out and dipped into him again. Eventually James tensed and gritted his teeth.  
“Oh moran! I’m cumming!”

The hitman felt Jim pump his load deep inside of him, it was enough to push the sniper over the edge making him weep as he shot his load on the bed. 

James rid out the rest of his orgasm with Sebastian, his thrusts coming to a stop as he fell on top of the other man, sweetly skin clinging to each other.  
“T-that was the best sex I’ve had in a long time”

James said as he rolled off Moran and sat on the bed. The criminal then took off the gag and let him swallow the build up of spit.

“I. . . I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk properly”  
The hitman said as James burst into laughter. He smiled and brought his hands up to take off the collar. 

“No, tiger. Leave that on.”  
The consultant said as he caught his breath and then pulled Sebastian up to him and kissed him deeply. Their tongue brushing against each other as he felt over the mans muscles.

“That.. that was so fucking good”  
He said as he broke the kiss and got under the covers with James. He had a rather big smile on his face as Moriarty got under the duvet with him and then cuddled against the taller man.

“You aren’t too bad, I think I’ll keep you”  
James said as he tangled their legs together and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of their breathing until he started to slowly fall asleep tangled against Sebastian. 

“Please do, Jim”  
The hitman said as he let the darkness take him into a dreamless sleep. 

Both men happy, comfortable and safe. But that was all to change in the morning as Sebastian quickly finds out about Moriartys mood swings. Mood swings that could mean death for anyone that stood in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Not too sure where I’m going with this story yet but I hope you’re enjoying. Please leave a comment and kudos x

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
